forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. She is named after her aunt, Prue Halliwell and her ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. Her powers include the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. Additionally, Melinda possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Furthermore, in the future when she's older Melinda and her brothers will one day be able to access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. History 'Pre-Birth' In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she met her and Leo's only child, a daughter, named Melinda Wyatt. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl. Her parents prepared to name her Prudence Melinda. But, the child turned out to be a little boy intead of a girl, Wyatt Halliwell. Chris Halliwell kept a photo of his sister (Prue Halliwell) with him while he was in the past trying to save Wyatt. 'Birth' Prudence Melinda Halliwell is Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's youngest child and only daughter out of there three children. She was born February 21, 2007, at San Francisco Memorial Hospital via c-section. Since during Piper's pregnancy became high risk for her daughter, since Melinda was born a few weeks early due to the umbilical cord being wrapped around her neck. But in the end she was alright. Melinda's conception was a surprise to both her parents who weren't planning on having another baby. Since there relationship was kind of strained from when there son Chris was born. Melinda is sometimes teased as a "mistake" or an "accident" by her brothers but her parents insist that she was a pleasant surprise. Piper went into premature labour three and a half weeks before at Phoebe and Coop's wedding, on Valentine's Day. After she got to the hospital the doctors eventually stopped the labour. But due to stress she went back into labour a week after her due date. 'Forever Charmed' Melinda Halliwell/Early Life| Early Life Alternate Futures |-|The Altered 2009= Melinda_Wyatt_2009.jpg|Melinda Wyatt Melinda_Piper_2009.jpg|Melinda hugging Piper in 2009 Melinda-Wyatt-Hugs-Piper.jpg|Melinda hugs Piper Melinda_2009.jpg|Melinda promises Piper she won't use her powers Melinda_Tea_Part_2009.jpg|Piper and Leo watch Melinda play with her toys Melinda_Doll_2009.jpg|Melinda playing with her doll When the Charmed Ones traveled to 2009 to visit their future selves, Piper discovered that she had a little girl, Melinda. Although she is the youngest child of Piper and Leo, in this future, Melinda was the only child of the couple. Piper showed Prue a picture of Melinda in a pink and purple ballet costume, suggesting she liked to dance and/or took lessons. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this future, her parents had forbidden Melinda from using her powers in order to protect her. In this future, her name was Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Because Leo was still a Whitelighter in this future, Melinda was probably part Whitelighter as well. |-|The Dark Future= In the dark future she went by her first name, Prudence instead of her middle name,Melinda. Prue was in a relationship with her brother, Wyatt's'' "best friend", Damien Sheild. There relationship began when she was fifteen and he was almost nineteen. She had told her older brother Chris because the two were always close. Accidentally she wound up pregnant with a little boy, which was how Wyatt knew she was seeing somebody. Though she wouldn't tell him becuase she wanted to protect Damien from Wyatt. So Wyatt sent spies after he to figure out who the babies father was. He was furious when he found out Damien was actually the babies father. Wyatt cornered Damien in the Underworld to kill him. Melinda found out and went to go save him. She ran to him as Wyatt threw a fireball. But she was to late it already killed Damien. After falling into a depression over her grief she commited suicide that night. Killing not only her self but also her baby boy. Who's name would have been Derek Christopher Halliwell. After Damien's father who had already been killed and Prue's brother, Chris Halliwell. Powers and Abilities '''Basic Powers' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to transport objects with the use of blue and white orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:'The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs *'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges and people. This power does not work if somebody is in the Underworld or vice versa. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes Melinda to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Romantic Life Damien Caleb Shield : Main Article: Melinda Halliwell and Caleb Shield The two were together in the dark future and were even expecting a child together. When Melinda was a few years old when she became Caleb Shield's shadow. Which soon developed into a crush on her older brothers friend when she was six years old. The two got trapped in the ice cream truck and he ended up saving her. Over the years it has developed more but she won't act on her feelings. Since he is friends with her older brother Wyatt, not to mention she's friends with his sister, and doesn't want to hurt anybody. Besides she think he only sees her as another sister. Though the two are still pretty close and trust each other. Other Relationships Melinda hasn't really had that many boyfriends because whenever she has one her brothers scare them off. And sometimes they'll have there friends come over and intimidate the guy as well. Also she is also quiet and shy and tends to keep to herself. When she likes a boy she usually keeps it to herself, so nobody will scare him off. Personality Melinda is kind, caring, sensative, quiet, shy, and compassionate, but also sometimes sarcastic. She is a lot like her while she was in high school, before she found her voice and became confident. As the baby Melinda always feels she is too overprotected and not just when it comes to demons. Her brothers had always been there to ensure her safety, even if it came at the cost of Melinda’s social life. Everyone feared what her brothers would do if they went near her. . When it comes to magic, Melinda hates the constant demonic attacks and never having a normal life. But she knows that being a witch was a part of who she is. Health and Vitals *Born a week late. Due February 14th (Valentines Day) but born February 21st. 2007 *Born via emergency C-section because the cord was wrapped around her neck. 2007 *The Elders tampered with her DNA and gifted her with Whitelighter powers 2007 *Had her magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 Family Tree Etymology *'Prudence': The Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. "Good judgment", caution and discretion". Also connects to the word Prude. *'Melinda': The modern name Melinda is a combination of "Mel" with the suffix "-inda". "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli meaning "honey" and with Linda meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in Germanic. *'Halliwell': Halliwell derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Piper went into premature labour with Melinda right after Phoebe and Coop's wedding, on Valentine's Day. Though the labour was stopped, Piper went into labour again on the twentieth and ended up having Melinda almost two days later, on the twenty-first. *Melinda is a Pisces *Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters born in 2007, Melinda is the oldest, the Tamora and Kat Mitchell are the middle ones, and P.J. Halliwell is the youngest. But out of all nine Charmed-children, Melinda is the third oldest. Right behind her two older brothers Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. *Though Melinda was born after her brothers, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell her mother met her first. *She resembles her mother Piper Halliwell the most between appearance and personality. Both Piper and Melinda have long dark brown hair and choclate brown eyes, not to mention both are short. Also Melinda loves to cook and is very good at it like her mother. Not to mention Melinda is the peacemaker between her brothers like Piper was for her sisters growing up. Gallery Piper-Pregnant-With-Prudence-Melinda.jpg|Piper pregnant with Melinda PregnantPiper-Chris-Feb2007.jpg|Pregnant Piper out with Chris Pregnant-Piper-With-Chris.jpg|Piper out with Chris Very-Pregnant-Piper-With-Chris.jpg|Piper at the end of her pregnancy with Chris in early February PiperPreg-PhoebeCoopWedding.jpg|Piper pregnant at Phoebe and Coop's wedding PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-1.jpg|Paige holds her new niece after she came home from the hospital PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-2.jpg|Phoebe holds her niece PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-3.jpg|Derek meets Melinda and introduces Caleb to her PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-4.jpg|Melinda the day Tamora and Kat Mitchell were born PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-5.jpg|Melinda comes into her powers PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-6.jpg|Melinda while Wyatt and Chris talk PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-7.jpg|Baby Melinda in her nursery visited by the Seer BabyMelindaHalliwell.jpg|Melinda the day P.J. Halliwell was born MelindaHalliwell-NicolaeShieldWedding.jpg|Melinda at Derek and Ava's wedding PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-8.jpg|Melinda with her brother Chris PrudenceMelindaHalliwell-9.jpg|Chris and Melinda at the park PiperLeoFamily-2013.jpg|Melinda with her parents and brothers in 2013 Piper-leo-kids.jpg|Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda leave for school BabyMelinda.jpg|Baby Mel with her mother (The Heir Up There) Mel-Piper-Cooks.jpg|Melinda with her mother while she cooks (Charmed Lives) MelPiperCooks-CharmedLives.jpg|Melinda with Piper while she cooks (Charmed Lives) MelPiperKitchen-CharmedLives.jpg|Melinda with Piper in the kitchen (Charmed Lives) Mel-Piper-Sees-Bottles.jpg|Melinda with her mother (Charmed Lives) MelPiperPotions-CharmedLives.jpg|Piper noticed the potions Melinda orbed (Charmed Lives) MelPiperVines-CharmedLives.jpg|Vines attack Piper and baby Melinda (Charmed Lives) MelPiperFrreezeFail-CharmedLives.jpg|Piper tried to freeze the vines but it doesn't work (Charmed Lives) Mel-CharmedLives.jpg|Baby Mel trapped in the vines (Charmed Lives) PMH_1.jpg|Baby Mel before Piper and Phoebe leave (No Rest for the Wicca) PiperMelPheebPJ-NRFTW.jpg|Mel with her mother, Phoebe and P.J. (No Rest for the Wicca) WyattHalliwell-HalliwellFamily.jpg|Mel with her family (No Rest for the Wicca) PJMelTwins-NRFTW.jpg|Mel with her parents, Phoebe, and cousins (No Rest for the Wicca) HalliwellFamily-January2008.jpg|Melinda with her family (No Rest for the Wicca) Piper-Kisses-Leo.jpg|Piper kisses Leo while he holds Melinda (No Rest for the Wicca) PMH_2.jpg|Baby Mel in her dad's arms (No Rest for the Wicca) Halliwell's-PiperShowsHerFamily.jpg|Mel reaches for her bear while nobody is looking (Unnatural Resources) MelOrbsHerBear.jpg|Melinda uses Telekinetic Orbing (Unnatural Resources) OrbObjects02.jpg|Baby Mel orbs her teddy bear (Unnatural Resources) PMH_3.jpg||Baby Mel after orbing her teddy bear (Unnatural Resources) Mel-Leo-Piper-At-Halliwell's.jpg|Mel with her parents (The Heir Up There) MelPipLeo-HeirUpThere.jpg|Mel with her parents (The Heir Up There) Melinda-Magical-Tantrum-2008.jpg|Baby Mel's magical tantrum (The Heir Up There) Paige-Sees-Mel-Orb.jpg|Baby Mel caught using her powers (The Heir Up There) Mel-Plays-While-Leo-Talks.jpg|Baby Mel playing with Piper's cooking supplies while Leo talks (The Heir Up There) Piper-Calms-BabyMel.jpg|Piper comforts baby Mel (The Heir Up There) PMH_4.jpg|Baby Mel yelled at after her tantrum (The Heir Up There) Mel-Orbs-PiperPhoebe.jpg|Mel orbs her mother and Phoebe (The Heir Up There) Melinda-Orbs-Objects.jpg|Melinda orbing at Halliwell's (The Heir Up There) Mel-Sleeps-At-Halliwell's.jpg|Baby Mel after her tantrum (The Heir Up There) PMH_5.jpg|Baby Mel asleep in her bed (The Heir Up There) PiperLeoTalk-MelSleeps.jpg|Mel sleeps while Piper and Leo talk (The Heir Up There) PMH_6.jpg|Baby Mel asleep in her playpen with Tamora and Kat (Last Witch Effort) WyChrisMelLeo-PP.jpg|Mel with her brothers and dad (Piper's Place) PiperPhone-MelSleeps.jpg|Mel asleep (Piper's Place) Leo-Holds-BabyMel.jpg|Mel with her father (Piper's Place) Leo-Puts-Mel-In-Playpen.jpg|Leo puts little Mel in her playpen (Piper's Place) PMH_7.jpg|Baby Mel in her playpen (Piper's Place) PMH_8.jpg|Baby Mel gets a new power, Hovering (Family Shatters) CoopMel-CharmedAssault.jpg|Mel with Coop at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Mel-charmed-assault.jpg|Mel with his brothers and cousins at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) MelBehindPiper-WillOtheWitch.jpg|Melinda sitting at the kitchen table behind Piper (Will o' the Witch) Mel-WillOWitch.jpg|Mel watches the wisp attack Piper (Will o' the Witch) Wyatt-chris-melinda-arcade-LIABT.jpg|Mel at an arcade with her brothers while her parents talk about Prue(Love is a Burning Thing) MelWyattChrisHenryParker-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Melinda tickling Wyatt (Haste Makes Wasteland) AidelBabysitsHalliwellKids-2010.jpg|Melinda and Wyatt listen to Chris and Aidel's conversation (Haste Makes Wasteland) MelLaughing-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Melinda laughing (Haste Makes Wasteland) Wyatt-chris-Mel-yelling.jpg|Melinda with her brother while Aidel babysits the Halliwell kids (Haste Makes Wasteland) PiperLeoKids-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Mel giving her brothers a flower (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) ChrisWyattMelWithPaigeAndBenjamin-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Mel with her brothers and Paige (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) HalliwellsMitchells-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Mel with her brothers, cousins, aunts, and mother (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) MelWithChrisWyatt-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Mel with Wyatt while the adults talk (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) MelindaHalliwell-FACB.jpg|Melinda on the computer (Fear Always Comes Back) Category:Melinda Halliwell Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper and Leo's Family Category:Witches Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Magical Beings